Bleeding Love
by The GamerSwordsman
Summary: Okay now this is a WolfxRosalina one shot, but it's not just any one shot. It's my first songfic one shot, so please don't be too harsh when reviewing. Full summary inside.


**Hi everyone now just to let everyone know I'm excited and bit nervous about this one shot. The only reason why is because it's a songfic and not sure if I'm going to be doing this right. Anyway the one shot will be from Rosalina's P.O.V. also it's a WolfxRosalina one shot. Now please enjoy my 40****th**** fanfic!**

**I don't own anything including the song that belongs to Leona Lewis.**

**Bleeding Love**

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

I just can't take this anymore. First Marth and now Ike that's two people who've broken up with me. I understand that they broke up with me because they didn't want me to get hurt if I want back with either one of them to their own continent. But I wish that they would of each told me sooner before I had developed such strong feelings for them. I just don't understand it does this mean that I'm meant to be alone forever?

_But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy_

I decide to keep walking towards my room since I doubt anything special will happen. But of course I hear someone call out my name and when I look to see who it was, it was none other then Wolf O'Donnell. I also noticed that he was in front of the grand hall and that everyone was looking at me as I approached him. And once I was I right in front of him he pulled me into a hug and I gladly returned. However, once I did that I could have sworn that almost everyone in the grand hall gasped at what I just did since they always thought of us as just being friends.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

And as I'm just starting to enjoy myself I hear Peach shout, "Rosalina what do you think you're doing?" I on the other hand ignore her and I then feel in my heart that I maybe all this time I've been in love with Wolf, but I never knew it until now. Out of nowhere though I'm pulled away from him by both Samus and Peach and as I try pull away I say, "But you two don't understand!"_  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

I just continue to stare at him as his face changes from happy to a somewhat un pleasant look.

_Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling_

Peach continues to try and talk me out of being with Wolf, but I just close my eyes and pretend like it's just a bad dream. Yet after a short while I have to give and listen to her as says things like, "Rosalina what was that about?" and "Why would want to be with someone like Wolf anyway?" I try not to focus on her voice, but wonder if she might be telling the truth. I instantly shake my head and try to stay calm and stay focus on Wolf.

_But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe_

I immediately break free from Peach's and somewhat Samus's grasps as I ran full speed towards Wolf. And once I'm in front of him again he holds me in his again and when I look back up at his face he smiles down at me and I place my hand on his cheek. Yet again I don't just hear Peach's voice, I also hear Fox's and Marth's voice as well, for some reason.

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

I then realize that I was right I really do love Wolf. But right I was about tell him this both Marth and Fox pull me away. I extend out my hand and try to grab his, but he just turns away and heads outside.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

I'm able to break free from them after trying for about maybe five minutes as I shout, "Wolf wait!" and I fallow him outside.

_And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see_

When I open the doors I see Wolf sitting under a tree as I run towards him. I'm completely out breathe when I made to him. But when I look up he still has that smile on face and I can hear Peach gasp.

_I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

I can't take anymore as I lean in closer and kiss him on the lips very passionately. I then look out of the corner of my eye and see Peach about to charge over here and take my head off. Thankfully though Marth puts his hand on her shoulder and she sighs as the three head back inside. I can't believe this though, this kiss seems like it's stopped the flow of time as he pulled me in a bit closer.

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I_

We finally break the kiss and when we both look out onto the sunset I say, "Wolf I'm sorry that I never realized that I loved you until now." I seem him smirk as he replies, "Don't' worry about Rosalina because I've never had the chance to tell you that I've loved you since you came here." I place my head on his chest I think to myself, "_I can't believe the perfect person for me was right in front of me this whole time."_

_Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love_

**So how was good or bad? Should I do anyone? Sorry those are just questions that I had to get out there. And if you're wondering Peach is just a little jealous in the one shot because if Wolf and Rosalina would be together she would be happy for them and wouldn't question what Rosalina was doing? So I hope I did a good job and please again be gentle when reviewing this please?**


End file.
